Fire Emblem Fates: Darkness
by Fanwriter23
Summary: Olivia is a sheltered princess of Nohr, or so she thinks. Until she is whisked away to Hoshido where she discovers that she is actually the Hoshidan princess. This may sound familiar, but this is not the story you know, for Olivia soon finds out that her dragonic abilities has a mind of it's own. A dark mind that is slowly turning her evil. This is a new story, a story of darkness.
1. Fight

The moon illuminated the star spotted sky above as I gripped my blade and charged at my opponent with full force. He easily blocked my attack and I stared into his deep blue eyes as we locked blades.

He jumped backwards and ran at me with his blade glowing a deep purple that was almost black. I decided that I wouldn't be able to block it or counterattack so I swiftly sidestepped his blade, but he was quicker than I had anticipated and he ran his blade across my shoulder. I cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor. He brought his sword to my chest and it scraped against my armor.

Then he pulled away his blade and leaned over me worriedly.

"Are you alright, Olivia?"

"No." I groaned in annoyance. I couldn't believe I lost again.

He looked down at my bleeding shoulder.

"Sorry about that."

A faint light glowed around his hand as he gingerly touched the cut on my shoulder. I winced for a moment but then the pain evaporated and the gash disappeared.

"There."

He stretched out his hand to me and I took it and stood up.

"Thanks, Xander."

I started to slump over the the stairs, exhausted and ready to crash.

"Olivia." Xander bursted suddenly.

"Whaat?" I asked in impatience.

"Listen, Olivia, you need to get serious about this training."

Oh come on, did he have to do this right now? I was too exhausted to think about this at the moment.

"This isn't something you can just blow off, Olivia. You need to train so that you will be able to fight in the war."

The war. It seemed so foreign and distant. Inside these walls, I was safe from the war raging outside my window.

Really, I had no need to fight. If I had my memories, the memories of my childhood outside this fortress, then maybe. Maybe I would have some resolve to fight, some reason to take the lives of others, some need to fight in the war.

But I didn't, I had no memories of my life outside the Northern Fortress, of my mother or anything like that. No memories of the horrible things the Hoshidans have done. Which is why I don't want to fight. I can't just automatically hate an entire kingdom just because someone told me to. Which was why I wasn't ever serious about training, because I didn't want to fight people. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Olivia, are you even listening to me?!" Xander snapped.

"Yeah okay whatever." and I rushed down the stairs and away from my brother as fast as I could.

I dragged myself down the hallway to my bedroom. The doors opened as soon as I got to them and behind them stood my maid, Flora.

"Welcome back, milady." She greeted me cheerily.

"Thanks." I said and walked past her.

My room was lavishly decorated with smooth stone walls and velvet carpeting. I collapsed onto my large, soft bed.

"How did it go?" She asked curiously.

"Uuugh." I moaned.

"I take it didn't go so well."

"I just can't believe I lost again." I wined. "I've been training forever but I just can't beat him! He always lectures me about staying on top of my training and whatever. It's so annoying!"

Flora said nothing but busied herself with dusting the shelves and tables. Tirely, I rolled over onto my back. Suddenly, Xander's words rang through my head.

" _You need to get serious about this, it isn't something you can just blow off."_

Well, whatever. Like I care. And with that, I drifted into sleep.


	2. Dream

The first thing I remember was standing in a field, surrounded by a raging battle, wielding an unfamiliar blade.

A pretty red haired woman riding atop a pegasus flew over to me.

"Olivia, I found him, let's go!" She informed me urgently.

I was overcome with mixed emotions of worry and relief as I and two others raced through the battlefield following the woman.

There was a clearing in the field where two men were battling at such a level that I had trouble following their movements.

One of them looked familiar, then I realized that it was Xander.

"Xander!" I called.

The two stopped battling and the other one, a man clad in red armor, ran over to our group.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yes we're fine, Ryoma." I assured him.

Ryoma. That name sounded so familiar. Ryoma. Where have I heard that before?

Xander and my other siblings ran over to me.

"Olivia, I'm so glad you're safe. Now come join us, come fight with us, your family."

"Nohrian scum!" Shouted the woman from earlier. "We're her family, not you!"

"Actually," spoke my older sister, Camilla "Olivia is our sweet little sister."

"Don't be fooled Olivia, we are your family, Hoshido is your home."

"No, Nohr is your home!" Xander retaliated.

My siblings and the four new strangers all stared at me expectantly. I looked at each one of them, love and warmth corsed through my body when I met each of their eyes.

Then I gasped and shot up in bed. Sweat was pouring down my face.

"Are you alright, Lady Olivia?" Came Flora's voice from across the room.

Then I realized that I had been dreaming. I sighed in relief as Flora rushed over to the side of my bed.

"I'm fine, Flora. It was just a bad dream is all."

"What sort of dream was it?" She asked, inquiring she wanted me to talk about it.

"It was...strange. There were some people who I think were Hoshidians kept calling me their sister, but that doesn't make any sense."

Flora's face looked worried and almost as if she knew something, but she quickly hid her thoughts.

"Hmm that is strange. But it was just a dream."

"Right." I said, shrugging it off.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Lord Xander came by a little while ago. He said something about Lady Elise wanting to talk to you."

"Really?"

"He said she'll be waiting for you in the parlor."

"Okay."

I walked over to my closet to get ready for the day.

As I walked the long halls of the fortress, I heard a loud crash coming from the parlor.

I ran into the room to see my little sister, Elise, and my butler, Jakob. There were shards of glass all over the floor. Jakob was leaning over Elise, who was crying.

"What's going on?!"

Jakob gasped and froze as he realized I was there. I started walking over to them and gasped myself. Elise was covered in little cuts and had an especially big one on her forehead.

"What happened?!" I cried, shocked.

"It-it was my fault, milady. I was moving a large glass vase and collided into Lady Elise. The glass broke and shattered everywhere and all over her…"

"WHAT?!" shouted a voice from behind me.

Camilla stormed into the room with her retainer, Laslow, trailing behind his mistress in fear.

"How dare you hurt my little Elise!"

"L-Lady Camilla."

Oh no. Camilla was so protective of us younger siblings. This wasn't going to go well for Jakob.

"Camilla it was an accident-"

"I don't care if it's an accident or not, a servant that harms their master should be punished."

"Hey, Camilla, I don't think we need to-"

"Laslow!" Camilla barked, cutting me off again. "Take Elise down to the infirmary."

"Y-yes, right away milady." Laslow stammered.

He rushed over to Elise, spoke softly to her, and gently picked her up and carried her out the door. Camilla nodded and turned to Jakob, who was still on the floor.

"You. Come with me." She ordered.

Jakob stood up obediently.

"Camilla, this isn't necessary." I objected.

But Jakob walked past me and followed Camilla out the door, and I could have sworn he was trembling.


	3. Birthday

**Hey guys. Sorry about the Laslow thing. This was NOT intentional. I accidently thought that Laslow is Camilla's retainer instead of Xander's. I probably won't mention it again and if I do, I'll make sure to correct it. Sorry again. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.**

After being alone in the parlor for a moment, I happened to catch one of the maids, Emily, and asked her if she could clean up the mess. She stared at the blood on the floor for a moment then scurried away to fetch a broom.

I began wanderingthe halls aimlessly. What was Camilla going to do to Jakob? I was sure that he'd be alright. Camilla was simply a protective older sister, she wasn't the kind of mistress to harm her servants.

I heard a faint humming heading towards me and saw my other maid, Flora's sister, Felicia.

"Oh hi there, milady."

"Hi, Felicia. Say, have you seen Jakob anywhere?"

"Jakob?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That's why you're looking for him. I'm surprised you remembered and actually even know."

What was she talking about?

"What?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Oh." She looked dejected. "I guess you don't know, do you? Today's Jakob's birthday."

"Really?"

So today was Jakob's birthday. It was my butler and one of my closest friend's birthday today and I didn't even know.

"I can't imagine he's having a very good birthday so far."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story. Anyways, have you seen him lately?"

"Oh, sorry, yes. I saw him hurrying over that way." She pointed down a nearby hallway. "I tried to stop him to say hello but he walked right past me."

"Okay thank you, Felicia."

"No problem. I hope you find him. And say happy birthday to him for me."

With that, she disappeared down a corridor, getting back to whatever she had been doing.

I walked down the hall that Felicia had pointed to, and realized that it was a small hallway that led to a closet. Hesitantly, I opened the door.

Inside, Jakob sat on the floor in almost complete darkness.

"Jakob?" I called.

He jumped in surprise and looked relieved to see that it was only me.

"Lady Olivia."

"Jakob, what are you doing hiding in a closet all by yourself?"

"I wasn't hiding exactly…"

I approached him slowly and he tried to turn his head away from me.

"Jakob, look at me."

Jakob sighed and turned to face me. I gasped when I saw what he had been hiding. There was a large bruise on the side of his face.

"Oh, Jakob! Please tell me this wasn't Camilla."

Jakob said nothing and averted my gaze. I already knew the answer. I felt terrible. I felt terrible for not sticking up more for Jakob, for not trying harder to reason with Camilla, proving to her that Elise was fine, which I was positive she would be. Today was his birthday too. Getting hit on his birthday, that must feel terrible.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Jakob."

He looked up at me, genuinely confused.

"Milady, why should you be sorry? This was my fault. I hurt Lady Elise. Princess Camilla had every right to punish me."

"Legally, yes, Camilla may be allowed to hit you, but that doesn't make it okay. She shouldn't get to hurt you just because you dropped something and bumped into her sister. And Elise will be fine, maybe a little sore but I'm sure she'll be fine."

I knew I was downgrading the situation, but it was an accident, and Camilla had no right to hit him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Lady Olivia, I'll be fine, really...Besides, I've had worse…"

I automatically knew the instance he was referring to.

"You mean that time when you spilled tea all over that princess from Nestra."

When we were younger, not so young that I had lost my memory though, a princess named Natalie from Nestra had come to Nohr for an alliance meeting between the two kingdoms. The dinner, however, was ruined because while Jakob had been serving tea, he tripped and spilled tea all over Princess Natalie. Being a spoiled brat, the princess screamed and ran from the party. The head butler, Mardan, then dragged Jakob from the room.

After that, I didn't see him for a few days. I passed him in the hall once, and I could have sworn he had been limping.

I never told him so, but one night, I couldn't sleep, and had been wandering the halls, and I heard someone crying. I followed the sound and saw Jakob in a room by himself, crying and clutching his left leg that was covered in blood.

"Lady Olivia," Jakob said, bringing me back to reality. "Please don't worry yourself about this. I'll be alright."

I didn't want to just forget this ever happened, that would make me a bad mistress and a terrible friend, but there wasn't really anything I could do.

"...Okay. If you're sure."

Jakob nodded. "Really, I'm fine. I think Lady Elise got the worse of it."

I stood up to leave and looked down at him.

"Are you coming?"

"I'd prefer to stay a little longer, if that's okay…"

"Alright, that's fine, take as much time as you need."

I slowly walked out the doorway, I looked back at him, sitting alone in the darkness, closing the door behind me.

I walked the gloomy halls of the fortress, realizing just how gloomy this place really was. There really was no one here. Besides me, there was Flora, Felicia, Gunter, Jakob, and a few other maids. This fortress was dark and empty, but it was my whole a world. I had never been allowed to leave this fortress. My father, King Garon, had kept me here all my life without any explanation.

When I got back to my room, which I had gone to simply because there was nowhere else to to, Flora was waiting loyally for me. She looked at my face hard.

"Is something wrong milady?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing you need to worry about. Just don't bother Jakob if you see him around anytime soon."

"Jakob? Has something happened?"

"Let's just say I think he'd rather be left alone right now." I said.

"Alright." She said, without pushing any further. "Oh and. um..Lord Xander came by again and told me to remind you that you have practice today...right about...now."

Oh no! I had been so wrapped up in that glass incident that I completely forgot that Xander and I were going to train today. Xander was going to kill me.

Without another word, I bolted out of the room, down the dark halls, and up to the stairs that led to the training roof. Already there, Xander stood in the middle of the roof, and surprisingly, he wasn't staring at me angrily like he normally did when I was late.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I panted, out of breath from all that running.

"It's alright."

This caught me off guard. He was usually pissed if I was even a second late for training. "Wait, seriously?"

My older brother nodded. "Yes, it's fine. I heard about what happened to Elise this morning. Camilla was raging about it all day. Oh and Elise is perfectly fine now in case you didn't know."

"Oh that's good to hear." I lied, because in fact, that was not good to hear at all. Because that meant that Jakob was hit over nothing.

"Now, onto today's training." He tossed me a practice sword and I caught it with one hand.

Xander drew his own sword, the divine blade, Siegfried.

I gripped my sword as I charged at Xander, making the first move.

 **I'M SORRY JAKOB! I wanted a way to create some more drama so I decided to beat up Jakob. Sorry man. Okay next order of business, I'm not trying to make Camilla look like a jerk or anything. I'm not trying to hate on Nohrians either. I love Camilla, I really do, but I just wanted to create some extra drama. Also, Camilla IS kinda jerky sometimes. Please don't hate me!**


	4. Earning Freedom

**Hi. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. It's really short so sorry again. If you're enjoying the story, why not review? I would really appriciate it. ^_^**

I ran at Xander head on, and he easily blocked my attack. Our swords clashed as we fought but I couldn't land a hit. But he could. I kept leaving too many openings between attacks, eventually I had to jump back and landed on my knees.

"That's our brother for you," commented my little brother, Leo. "You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Olivia." Yeah easier said than done, I don't see you trying to fight him.

"Olivia, listen, Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today, he may never permit you to leave the fortress, ever."

"SERIOUSLY?"

If I didn't beat Xander, Father would lock me up here forever?! What the hell?!

"...Alright then," I said, composing myself.

"Motivated are we? If you would see the world beyond your window, then you must beat me in battle."

With new energy, I picked up my sword and rose to my feet. I could do this. Charging at my brother, I swung my sword and he narrowly sidestepped the blade.

I wasn't about to give him any openings, so I immediately spun to face him and swung again. Xander swung his own blade to meet mine.

For a moment I thought I was winning, until he jumped back and charged at me with full force. I tried to block his sword with mine, but the force of his swing was too strong and knocked me off my feet. He wasted no time and slashed his blade across my leg.

I gasped in pain as I crumpled to the ground.

"That wound looks like it needs attention." Suddenly, a bright spot of light appeared on the floor and I felt the presence of a Dragon Vein.

"There was a Dragon Vein here?"

"Yes, you should have felt it's presence as well." Xander spoke to me as if I were a child. "Heal your wounds. Then come at me again."

I pushed myself up off the floor. My leg was screaming as I limped over to the Dragon Vein. But the pain subsided once I stepped into the light, and the wound vanished.

As I regained my strength, I lifted my weapon and sprinted towards my brother. We clashed head on. Sparks flew as steel met steel.

After a moment, I pushed myself forwards and knocked him slightly off balance. Taking advantage of this, I rolled behind him, cutting his leg with my sword. He grunted in pain but stayed on his feet.

Then he spun around and swung his blade down at me. Unfortunately for him, I expected this and jumped over his attack, slicing across his side.

Xander doubled over in pain. I brought my blade up to his neck, smirking. He sighed, defeated.

"You did it, Olivia. You beat me." He chuckled.

"Yup. And it's all thanks to you."

"Hey nice job, Olivia." Leo walked up to me.

Xander grunted behind me.

"Xander are you alright?" Elise rushed over to heal him.

"Elise." I whispered.

Our little sister quickly healed Xander and helped him to his feet.

"Olivia darling, are you hurt?" Came a voice I really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"I'm fine Camilla." I assured her curtly.

She pretended not to notice.

Leo came up to us, with Xander and Elise in tow. Then I giggled as I noticed something.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked curiously.

"Um, your collar's inside out." I informed him.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Well I WOULD have if I hadn't been so busy taking down the crown prince of Nohr just then."

With that, Xander, Camilla, Elise and I all bursted out laughing while Leo groaned and ran inside to fix his collar.

Camilla's face suddenly lit up. "Oh Olivia, we have wonderful news! Father asked us to bring you back to the castle with us!"

What? Did I hear her right?

"Does that mean…".

"Yes, you're free now." Said Xander.

Finally, after all these years, I was free. I had dreamt of this day for all my life and now, it was here. Honestly, I didn't know how to feel, excited or frightened.

"Wow...I'm free!"

"Yay, this is so amazing!" cried Elise as she jumped into my arms. She laughed as I spun her around.

When I put her back on the ground she said, " I love you so much, Sis. More than anything in the world!" She gave me one of her adorable smiles.

"I know you do." I said, smiling.

And I love you too, Elise.


End file.
